


Come Home

by Narrymilan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, louis being supportive, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrymilan/pseuds/Narrymilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried calling his phone, he didn't answer. I called again, it still went to to his voice mail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song Come Home by OneRepublic while listening to this!

I tried calling his phone, he didn't answer. I called again, it still went to to his voice mail.

Hi, this is Harry! Leave a message... unless it's mean, then don't."

I cried when I hung up, I tried to leave a voice mail but it said it was full. I just want him to come home, I haven't seen him for 6 months. I fucking miss him, how could he just leave me like that. Just took himself and my heart with him. It was currently 3 am and I couldn't fall asleep, it's been like this since he left. I wouldn't go to bed, just stayed up and stared at the ceiling. I knew my friends were worried, but I didn't care. They kept telling me to move on and forget him, but I couldn't. We we're so in love for the past 5 years, he even asked me to marry him. But it doesn't matter anymore does it. I reluctantly pulled my self out of bed knowing that I won't get any sleep if I keep thinking about Harry. 

I walked into my kitchen and decided to try and call Harry again, knowing he won't answer but I just want to here his voice. It rings 7 times before it goes to voice mail.

Hi! This is Har-

I hung up and bursted into tears. Why couldn't he just come home? I miss him so much, he took everything that means so much to me with him, even himself. I felt like I was going to throw up... So I did. I must of passed out on the bathroom floor because I woke up here. I walked back to the kitchen to check the time, the clock showed that it was half past ten. I decided that maybe I should get out of this house, I haven't really been out for a few good months. Not even going out to have a pint with my mates. I rung up Louis asking if he'd like to join me for some coffee, he agreed. I grabbed my jacket, shoes, and my wallet then headed off to Starbucks. When I got there I noticed that Louis had made it here before me. I sat down in the seat opposite from Louis. 

"Hey mate, it's been a while" Louis said with a smile 

"Yea it has, hasn't it." I said and looked down feeling a shamed 

"So how are you?" Curiosity and concerned filled his voice

"I'm fine" I lied

"The truth" 

"Fine, the truth is I'm not fine, I don't sleep at all because all I can think about is Harry! I loved him, we were finally going to get our happy ending that everyone said we couldn't have but we almost did. But no I guess he didn't want that did he? He just leaves me to fend for my self. Just thinks he can get out if my life hmm. And fuck you know what? I miss him, I bloody miss that son of a bitch" I let out 

"You know it's not his fault that he left, right? You can't seriously blame him for something that him, nor his parents or even you can control. And he loved you very much and you know that." Louis deafened Harry 

"Yea I know he did." He sighed 

"Why don't you go take a walk, clear your mind a little." 

"Yeah, I think that might help. Thanks Lou" I got up and hugged him

"Any time" Louis told me as I walked out if Starbucks

I knew where I was going to walk to, I knew the path all to well. And to be honest it hurts me that I know. It wasn't a long walk before I made it to Saint Mary's park. I looked for the place I wanted to go and finally found it. I held back my tears as I looked what the stone said

Here lies Harry Edward Styles  
1994-2014  
Fatal car crash

I let my tears fall and fall and fall 

"Come home Harry, just come home please. I miss you to much, and it's hurting me. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to take it without you beside me" I pleaded to the body that I knew was 6ft under me "I can't do this anymore Harry" I cried and went to a spot where I knew that I needed to go. when I got there I texted Louis, and my parents

I got up on the ledge of the bridge and looked at the crashing waves below me. 

"I'm sorry" I whispered and let myself fall through the air. I thought dying would feel scary but I didn't feel scared, if anything I felt free.

 

Dear Mum, Dad, and Louis,

I'm sorry, I know you all keep telling me to stay strong but I couldn't, you know Harry saved me from my worst times and now, he couldn't. I'm sorry I couldn't save myself. I love you three so much and don't be upset up about me killing myself, we all knew this was coming to be honest. 

With all care and love,  
Niall


End file.
